Long-Time Reunion
by Mr.Black Op
Summary: After the incedent between Racoon City, Leon has returned to Africa to re-unite with a good freind
1. A Hunter and his son

Long-Time Reunion

Chapter 1: A Hunter and his son.

**A/N: This story is going to about how Leon Kennedy met Simba when they were a lot younger and re-united long after Note: This is going to re-write The Lion King story a bit, though one part of the movie will change dramatically because it will replace a certain character in that scene.**  
**Do not worry, I will continue to do all three of my stories, but As always...Enjoy!**

One day a long time ago.

In a peaceful kingdom, The Lion King, Mufasa had just introduced his new son to the entire kingdom.

When a mysterious baboon grabbed the young cub and presented him to the entire kingdom, every single animal that stood before pride rock bowed in respect.

Way back from the animals though, was a hunter and his young son were on a little hill, camping with a hunting rifle and camouflage.

Hunter: Ok Leon, What you do here is line up your scope with the target's head and pull the trigger. If you need to, hold your breath to keep the scope still.

Leon was about 6 years old so this is the first time he went hunting with his father. Leon loved his father but did not want to hurt an innocent animal, in fact, the only reason he agreed to come out with his father was because he didn't want to disappoint him.

Leon: Yes daddy.

Leon crawled over to the scope and put his eye in the scope and got it fairly still. He had his attention drawn to the cub who was being raised by the baboon.

Leon: Hey dad, is that weird?

Hunter: Whats weird, Leon?

Leon: That. {He pointed to the cub who was far away.}

The Hunter looked into the scope and noticed the baboon holding the cub in the air.

Hunter: {Confused} Huh...That is weird, {Joyful} But that just gives us a freebie.

Leon: Dad, please don't kill them.

Hunter: Why not?

Leon: Because...He looks so young.

Hunter: Leon...You cant be a good hunter if you show mercy.

Leon: But daddy, he is just a cub.

Hunter: Leon...

Leon: Please daddy...dont shoot him.

The hunter smiled.

Hunter: Ok Leon, You beat me. If it's so important to you that I keep this little guy alive. I wont kill him.

Leon: Thank you dad.

Leon hugged his father and the hunter chuckled.

Hunter: But, We'll come back later to hunt some antelope. Ok?

Leon: Ok dad!

Leon and his father got up

Leon: Dad?

Hunter: Yes Leon.

Leon: How long will we be staying here for.

Hunter: Well Leon, Your Father has a mission to do for the Black Ops and its going to be a long mission.

Leon: How long?

Hunter: About several years long.

Leon: Oh.

Hunter: But, If you want...I promise we'll go back to Raccoon City after the mission. Ok.

Leon: Ok dad.

Hunter: Alright, lets head back to the house and eat some burgers, I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too.

Leon: Yay!

Hunter: {Chuckle} Ok

They started walking back.


	2. Solo Hunt

_Hunt_

**A/N: Sorry guys, I wont be posting to often anymore because I got stuff to do so I'll post a new every couple of days or so.**  
**And yes, This chapter that changes the story a little. Enjoy!**

It has been several years since that hunter let the little cub live. and since then that cub has become known as...Simba.

Simba: Nala!

Simba had just found out good news that he couldn't wait to tell his best friend, Nala, who was in the middle of bath.

Simba: I just heard about this awesome place that we should check out!

Nala: Simba...{Having trouble talking because she was getting licked everywhere.}...I'm kinda in the middle of a bath!

Sarabi: Speaking of baths, its time for yours.

Simba was grabbed by his mother

Simba: Mom!

Simba was now being licked constantly by his mother was complaining.

Simba: Mom, Stop! Your messing up my mane!

Sarabi soon let him go.

Simba: Ok, I'm clean, I'm clean. Can we go now?

Sarabi: Where are you going?

Simba: Uh...To the watering hole.

Nala: The watering hole?! What so great about there?

Simba: {In a sneaky voice} I'll show you when we get there... ;)

Nala: Oooooooooooooooooh! Ok. Well can we go?

Sarafina: I'm fine with it, if you are Sarabi!

Sarabi: Well...

Simba and Nala: Pleeeeeeease!

Sarabi: Alright, Alright...

Simba and Nala: Yessss!

Sarabi:...But only if Zazu comes with you.

Simba and Nala stopped dead in their tracks.

Simba: Oh no, not Zazu!

Sarabi: Simba...If you wanna go, you gotta take Zazu.

Simba: But, Mom...

Sarabi: No buts Simba...Take him with you!

Simba: {Defeated voice} Ok.

Sarabi: Alright! have fun you two!

**tduyfflkyufdy**

Leon and his father were at home, Leon was getting ready for his first Solo hunt, it's about time he did it because he was 12.

Hunter: Ok Leon, you got everything?

Leon: Yes dad.

Hunter: Rifle?

Leon: Check.

Hunter: Machete?

Leon: Check.

Hunter: Canteen?

Leon: Check.

Hunter: Binoculars?

Leon: Yep.

Hunter: Hat?

Leon was wearing a 'Keep Calm and Kill Zombies' hat.

Leon: Got it.

Hunter: How much ammo do you have?

Leon: 21 rounds, plus the 7 in my rifle.

Hunter: You got your map and compass?

Leon: Yes.

Hunter: Alright, Dont venture more than 3 miles away from the house, and I want you back at 7. Ok?

Leon: Ok dad.

The hunter hugged Leon and gave him a little kiss on the forehead.

Hunter: I'm proud of you Leon, you are going on your first hunt by your self. {Chuckle} Kids these days just grow up too damn fast. I remember back when you wanted me to keep that little cub alive!

Leon: You still remember that?

Hunter: Yeah, it was one of the most weirdest days of my life...but, it was also one of the most cherished.

Leon: Yeah! {Chuckle}

Hunter: {Hugging Leon} I love you, Leon.

Leon: I love you too, dad!

Hunter: Ok, have fun and be careful!

Leon: K dad!

Leon left the house to start his hunt.


	3. Savior

Savior -  
The young cubs were walking to the waterhole with the hornbill above him yelling at them.

Zazu: Come on! The sooner we get to the watering hole, the sooner we can leave.

The 2 cubs were under him planing on what to do.

Nala: {Whisper} So where are we really going?

Simba: {Whisper} To an elephant graveyard.

Nala: Wow!

Simba: Shhhhh.

Nala: So...How do we ditch the do-do?

Simba: I don't know...

As the two cubs and the bill horn were heading to the water hole, so was our young hunter, Leon.

Leon: Alright...Whos first.

Leon looked through his scope right after he put himself on a cliff.

Leon: Ok...What in the hellish potato?

Leon looked to see 2 cubs and lots of other animals, dancing While the 2 cubs were singing...but after 3 minutes of all this weird dancing.  
The animals collapsed and every animal left except for an elephant who was just sitting there.

Leon: Africa is getting weirder by the fucking second!

Leon went to go follow the 2 cubs.

Then the closer he ventured, he soon found himself in an elephant graveyard...With the 2 cubs and the hornbill in trouble.

there were 4 hyenas named; Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and Rayovic.

Shenzi: I'll take a "Cub" Sandwich. Whatchu guys think about that!

Ed and Banzai were laughing until Rayovic poked Shenzi.

Rayovic: Hey, did we order our meal to go?

Shenzi: No, why?

Rayovic: Cuz...THERE IT GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOES!

Simba, Nala and Zazu had run off. shortly after they started running after them, they caught Zazu.

Banzai: Now let's have this little birdie walk all the way to the birdie boiler.

Zazu: {Being put into a steam crater. (yes, I can't remember its name.)} Oh no! Not the birdie boiler...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zazu was launched up in the air and the hyenas started laughing when Simba spoke up

Simba: Hey, Why don't you pick on someone your own size!

Shenzi: You mean...You!

Simba: Opps.

Before Simba and Nala could react, Rayovic appeared in front of them

Rayovic: Boo!

Nala screamed but Simba pushed her behind him and growled at him.

Rayovic raised his paw to scratch him but a bullet grazed his leg. He layed himself down to hold the wound.

Rayovic: Aww...Dammit!

The 6 animals looked over to see Leon standing on a small cliff above them holding his hunting rifle.

Banzai: Ahh, a hunter!

Shenzi: Lets Go!

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed ran off, leaving Ray there.

Soon Leon walked over to Ray, Simba and Nala and put the barrel up to Ray's head and shot him.

Simba and Nala started to walk back but Leon spoke up.

Leon: Dont worry, I don't want to kill you. I actually want to make sure your safe.

Simba: Who...are you?

Leon: {Spanish accent} My name is "Ezio Auditore da Firenze"!

Simba: Ezio...Audit...What?!

Leon: I'm just fucking with you, My name is Leon.

Nala: Umm...Nice to meet you, Leon.

Simba: So why did yo...

?: SIMBA!

the mysterious voice came from far away soon reviled itself as a larger lion.

?: Simba! I told you not to be out here!

Simba: But, dad...I...

?" You deliberately disobeyed me...Your lucky this hunter was here to save you. It's a double charm that he decided not to kill you!

Simba: Dad, I'm sorry.

?: Lets go!

Leon: Wait!

?: Yes.

Leon: Could you tell me who you are?

?: Yes, I apologize for my rude behavior...I am Mufasa, the King of Pride Rock. The cubs you saved were my son, Simba and his friend Nala.

Leon: Oh...Well...nice to meet you! I'm Leon

Mufasa: Now, I'm afraid to be rude, but we got to go. But, I am in your debt.

Leon: Oh, it's no big deal.

Mufasa: I hope we meet again.

Mufasa started walking away

Mufasa: SIMBA!

Simba: Bye Leon.

Nala: Yeah, thanks again Leon.

Simba and Nala started slowly walking to the alpha male (and Zazu)...Away from Leon.

Leon: Be careful, Simba.

Leon then walked the opposite direction.


	4. Sadness

Sadness.

Leon was walking around a large gorge until he saw a lion and a small cub stopping at a small rock next to shady tree.

He stopped and mounted his sniper rifle to get a closer look.

Leon: Ok...Hmm...Wait, Simba!...What the hell are you doing down there!

Then, the other lion left.

Leon got up.

Leon: Good, now I can talk to him,

Leon started climbing down for 5 minutes but then stopped by giant vibrations in the ground.

He was soon startled by dozens of wildebeest running through.

Simba tried to run away but only gotten about 50 feet, before he kept tripping so he climbed up a large branch.

Leon was about 145 feet away from him, he tried to shoot some wildebeest that was trying to trample Simba, but kept getting very unsteady because of the vibration of the ground.

Leon: SIMBAAAAA!

Simba heard Leon and turned his head towards him the bestest he could.

Simba: LEOOOOOOOOOOOON! HELP MEEEEEE!

Leon: I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Simba: PLEASE...DO SOMTHIIIIIIIIIIING!

Leon: OK, JUST...HANG IN THERE!

Simba: HUUUUUUUUUUUURRRYYY!

Leon was in a serious state of panic, he didn't know what to do, words and stupid ideas were flashing through his head.

Suddenly, Mufasa jumped out of nowhere and grabbed Simba from the branch and started running through the horde with Simba in his mouth.

Finally, Mufasa put Simba on a ledge where he was safe but was shortly after knocked back into the horde

Simba: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

Simba was looking around frantically for his father.

Leon was running into the horde, swinging his machetes around, decapitating and slitting every wildebeest in his path.

Leon: SIMBA! WHERE ARE YOU!

Leon did not notice Mufasa took Simba

Simba: I'M UP HERE, BUT PLEASE SAVE MY DAD!

Leon ran through the horde at random locations, still swinging his machetes.

Leon: MUFASA!

Mufasa then jumped out of the horde onto a rock where scar was approaching.

Mufasa: Scar, Brother, Help me!

Scar Grabbed his paws and Mufasa yelled in pain

Scar put his head closer to Mufasa's and whispered.

Scar: {Whisper} Long live the king...

Then, Scar threw Mufasa down in the stampede.

Then Leon moved his way to Mufasa.

After another minute since Mufasa fell in, the stampede stopped.

Simba ran down to try to find his dad.

Simba: DAAAAAAAAAAAAD...{Cough}...DAAAAAD!

Then a small wildebeest ran by Simba, reviling Mufasa dead body and Leon on his knees next to him.

Simba walked over to Leon

Simba: Leon...Dad...

Leon: Simba...I'm sorry.

Simba went to his father's head to try to wake him up.

Simba: Dad...Wake up...{Chewing on his ear}...We gotta go home...

Leon: Simba...He's gone now...I'm sorry...

Simba put his body under his father's paw and lied there, crying.

Leon then started to hug Simba, Not letting him go.

Leon: I'm so sorry, Simba.

Leon started crying himself.

**A/N: Ending on a cliffhanger because its 1 AM and I have no interest in writing anymore.**


	5. A problem resolved

A Problem resolved

**A/N: I'm so sorry I havent posted in a while, but I'm having a serious writer's block where I just didnt want to do the story.**

I probably lost all my readers but I'm still gonna continue the story and for such a long wait I'm posting several chapters today.  
So as always...Enjoy!

Simba: {bringing himself closer to Leon.} What'll I do?

Leon: Simba, it was just an accident...I'm sure they'll forgive you.

Simba: Please Leon...I'm scared.

Suddenly, The lion with a brownish black mane came down and walked near Simba. He had a large scar across his left eye.

Scar: Simba, what have you done.

Simba: It was just an accident...I didnt mean for it to happen.

Scar: Of course, Simba...No one means for these things to happen...

Scar brings Simba closer to him and hugs him.

Scar: But...The king is dead.

Simba just stared at Scar with a horrific expression.

Scar: And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive.

It was silent for a quick second but, then scar spoke up

Scar: What will your mother think?

Leon: Stop it!

Scar: Excuse me...

Leon: He is only 6 years old, and it was only an accident...And your not exactly in the clear yourself!

Scar: And what do you mean.

Leon: You're the one who brought him down here in the first place!

Scar: This was were I was gonna bring Simba and Mufasa down to have a father-son bonding.

Leon: AND WHAT KIND OF DIPSHIT THINKS ITS OK TO HAVE A SO-CALLED "FATHER-SON" BONDING IN THE MIDDLE OF A GODDAMN GORGE, LET ALONE LEAVE A LITTLE CUB OUT HERE BY HIMSELF! BECAUSE OF YOU THIS ALL HAPPENED!

Scar: Yes, Maybe...But are the rest of the lionesses gonna believe it's my fault, when I was just being innocent and trying to do something nice.

Leon: YOU DARE CALL THIS INNOCENT!

Scar: YES, AND IT WAS SIMBA WHO ALERTED THE HORDE, NOW WASN'T HE!

Leon: ALERTED THE HORDE?! WHAT, ARE WE PLAYING LEFT 4 DEAD?!

Scar: WHAT NON-SENSE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

Leon: And besides you had Mufasa in your hands before he died!

Scar looked at Leon with such great horror as he knew that Leon saw Scar drop Mufasa into the stampede, resulting in Mufasa's death

Leon: And I'm pretty sure he didn't slip.

With that, Scar pounced on Leon, strangling him, a couple of seconds later he let go of his throat, but tried to scratch him. Leon quickly took his paw and slammed Scar on his back

{A/N: I'm not having Leon break his paw like I planned or else it would Leon seem like the antagonist to the Lionesses and later result in a different outcome...One that I don't want.

Scar yelped in pain as Leon kept repetitively punching him in the face. Then, Leon took his machete and sliced Scar's chest open. At that point Scar passed out.

Simba backed away from Leon.

Simba: Le..Leon...

Leon turned his head towards Simba

Leon stayed silent as he stood up.

Simba: What do I do?

Leon: We cannot bring you home without risking your life.

Simba started weeping louder.

Leon walked over to Simba and picked him up, holding Simba close to him.

Leon: I hope you can stay at my place.


	6. A new family

A New Family

Leon and Simba were walking to Leon's home.

Leon: Don't worry...My father will love you...And not as in food love either.

Simba: I'm scared, Leon.

Leon: Trust Me, It'll be fine.

Soon, Leon got back to Leon's city and walked home.

Leon walked in the door.

Leon's father walked out.

Father: Welcome home, Leon!

Dad soon noticed Simba.

Father: Ooooh, did you catch dinner.

Simba yelped and cowered his head at those words.

Leon: No dad, his name is Simba. His dad just passed away a couple of hours ago, and with how fucked up his family is, he needs as place to stay.

Dad: 1; I told you about that mouth of yours and how its gonna be sore if you keep talking like that! and 2; It's extremly dangerous to have a lion in here, even if it's just a cub.

Leon: But, Dad. He can speak, and he understands me completely!

Dad: Oh that is ridiculous!

Simba: Whats ridiculous?

Leon's dad jumped at the sound of that.

Dad: Did..Did you just...

Simba nodded.

Dad: Wow...Thats amazing!

Leon: So, would it be cool if he stayed here with us.

Dad: Even though its very beneficial that he has the mind of a human, we still can't trust him.

Leon: I assisted in saving him from being killed, He needs my help.

Dad: Who was the one who saved him?

Simba: My...My dad...But, he died while doing it.

Simba started crying again.

Leon put Simba over his shoulder.

Leon: Please Dad...He doesn't have another choice.

Dad: Ok, Ok...Just stop.

Leon: Thank you daddy.

Simba: {Turning his head, smiling} Thank you very much, mister.

Dad: Get him used to your room and then come back out, its time for dinner.

Leon: What are we having?

Dad: Porkchops.

Leon: Yay!

Dad: Hurry.

Leon: K.

Leon took Simba into his room and closed the door.

Leon: This is my room.

Simba: Wow, its huge!

Leon indeed had a large room, He had a queen size bed, an entertainment center with an 32" Flatscreen tv, an Xbox 360 and a Cable box.  
A dresser, and a shack with his rifle holder, machetes, binoculars, you name it!

Leon: It's not too big.

Simba: So whats all in here?

Leon: Well this is my bed, this is where I sleep.

Leon put Simba on his bed.

Simba: Oh wow! This is incredibly soft!

Leon: Yep, this is where you will sleep also.

Simba: And whats that thing on the wall?

Leon: Thats my TV.

Simba: Whats that?

Leon: It's where you watch shows and movies on.

Simba: huh?

Leon: Here, I'll show you. {Turns TV on and That 70's Show is on.}

_Red: I WISH I HAD 2000 FEET! SO THAT I COULD PUT 500 OF THEM IN EACH OF YOUR ASSES!_

Leon laughs hysterically at that.

Simba: Wow, that's so cool!

Leon: We'll finish the tour after dinner, K?

Simba: Ok!

Leon: Good. {Picks Simba up}

Simba: Leon...Thank you.

Leon: No problem, Simba.

Simba kissed his face in appreciation.

Leon: From now on, we are like brothers. Nothing will stand in our way.

Simba: You got that right!

Leon and Simba hugged for a couple of seconds then Leon said "Lets eat."

**A****/N: I hope you guys have enjoyed my 2 new chapters, sorry it was such a long I'm just in an artist block, nuttin else.**


	7. Teen years

**Teen years**

{A/N: 1. Yes, I'm taking Timon and Pumbaa out of this story because if I were to try to put them in the story, It would rather destroy the story,  
or make it stupid. Sorry, but...oh well This chapter is going to be about why leon isn't with his mother, other than that, its going to be about how they play video games in their teenage years.  
And I'm also going to make Simba older then what he is now so instead of him being 13, he is going to be 16 and Leon is going to be 18.  
Enjoy!...}

Leon and Simba were sitting in Leon's room.

Leon was playing Left 4 Dead 2 on his laptop, while Simba was playing Call of Duty: Black Ops on Leon's Xbox. {I wonder how long it took Simba to learn an Xbox controller. LOL!}

Simba: Hey, Leon. Where is Juggernog on this map again?

Leon: What map is it?

Simba: The one where your in this space station...

Leon: You mean Moon?

Simba: No, the russian base.

Leon looks over from his computer to the TV and figues out its "_Acension_".

Leon: Oh, Second floor.

Simba: Huh?

Leon: Near the _PM63._

Simba: I dont exactly know where that is.

Leon: Go to the entrance of the station, go to the door on the left, go down the stairs...

Simba does all this

Simba: Ok.

Leon: You see the _PM63_?

Simba: Yeah.

Leon: The gap after it is Juggernog.

Simba: Thanks bro.

Leon: Yep.

Simba tries to activate it but doesn't have enough points.

Simba: Ok, 500 more points...

Simba tries to get out of the gap but 2 zombies downed him because he only had his pistol out.

Simba:...And I'm fucking dead! D=

Leon: Hah, Sucks for you.

Simba: 6 rounds, **really!**

Leon: And the funny part is it took you 45 minutes to get to that.

Simba: Shut up! =(

Leon: Love you too bro... ^W^

Simba: This mode is impossible.

Leon: No it isn't, you just suck at zombies.

Simba: {Sigh}

There was pause until Leon finally said.

Leon: You want me to play?

Simba: Sure, I'd prefer it.

Leon disconnect himself from L4D2 and went to play with Simba.

Simba: Which map?

Leon: Doesn't matter.

Simba: K. {Picks DOA} (Dead Ops Arcade!)

When the game starts, Leon just starts randomly firing and spinning in circles, and **SOMEHOW** got more kills than Simba for 3 rounds in a row.

Simba: **OK, WHAT THE FUCK! D=**

Leon: **YOLOSWAGGER AND THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE BLING! :D**

Simba: What is up with you and that catchphrase?

Leon: Just like it.

{P.S. a wild perminent catchphrase appears.}

After awhile of a long pause.

Simba: Hey, Leon.

Leon: Yep.

Simba: Theres been something I wanted to ask you...

Leon: What? How I keep kicking your ass at Black Ops.

Simba: Leon, I'm being serious!

Leon: What is it?

Simba: What happened to your mother?

Leon froze at that question, she didn't die but she and Leon's father did try to kill each other at one point, Thats when it ended.

Leon: Divorced.

Simba: Well do you have any siblings?

Leon: 2...Wade and Abbigal.

Simba: Then how come they aren't with us now.

Leon: Because Mom has custidy of them and Dad has custidy of me.

Simba: Oh...

Leon: Wade and Abbigal want to come over this summer actually.

Simba: How come they didn't at other times.

Leon: Don't know...

Simba: Ok then...

Leon: HELICOPTER BITCH! =D

Simba: Oh, Come on!

A/N: Ending chapter...Please leave all the reviews. P.S. Wade is future Deadpool and Abbigal is a survivor in Bo2 zombies. OH aren't I just creative!

Goodbye!


	8. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

**IMPORTANT UPDATE 8/7/2013**

By the looks of it, I have lost all my viewers because rather A, The last chapter was boring, or B, When I said I was taking Timon and Pumbaa out of the story.  
You guys went "LOL, NOPE!" and stopped reading. So I don't know what you guys thought I did wrong, but if I keep getting very little viewers, so I might just stop the story.  
Even though I enjoy creating the story myself, I'm doing this for you guys to enjoy, and if you guys are not enjoying the story...Whats the point in even continuing writing.

I just want you guys to enjoy the story and if you guys don't enjoy it, I'll just stop.

I'll post up a few more chapters and If I see people enjoying the story, I'll continue it to the end...But, if no one likes it anymore, I'll just stop it and leave it as it is.

I wish you guys would review to tell me what you think, but sadly...I dont get much reviews so...I dont know what you guys think of the story.

But, if there is one thing positive that I want to say is, and this to not only be loved on FanFiction but, to accomplish **ANYTHING** in life...Is to believe in yourself.

This is one thing that's hard to believe, but if you just believe in your self...You can do anything.

I might not be setting a good example right now, but you guys need to know that anything is possible if you try your best.

Thats what I want to do right now is make this story and have you guys laugh, cry, whatever it is so you enjoy it. I'm working hard to do that goal.

You guys need to believe in yourselves to accomplish **ANY** form of goal.

Well, with that said and done, I'll see what you guys think, and hopefully...I'll have enough encouragement to continue the story

So...as always...ENJOY the day!


	9. The goodbye pt1

The Goodbye pt.1

{A/N:This is where Leon and Simba separate because Leon wants to fulfill his dream of becoming a U.S Marine. I have changed my mind about not putting Timon and Pumbaa in the story, but they will be like best friends towards Simba, not the fatherly figure that Simba thought they were.  
This is where Leon and Simba are adults, and near the time where Simba becomes king.  
Sorry I haven't been posting for a while, I been busy, but I am back...Enjoy!}

1 year ago

Leon: I'm not sure what you're flipping shit over, I'm gonna be gone a year.

Simba: Yeah, and didn't even tell me about this until now, and you leave in 3 days.

Leon: I was waiting for the perfect time to tell you.

Simba: That would have been, uh, 2 MONTHS AGO!

Leon: I'm sorry, I tried to figure out when the perfect time to tell you was, so we wouldn't be going through this.

Simba: I didn't matter when you told me, It still hurts that you never even told me!

Leon: Simba, I don't know what to tell you.

Simba: apparently, you didn't know back then either.

Leon was hurt by those words...But, they were true.

Leon:...What do we do now?

Simba: I...Am going to play Black Ops, and figure how I'm going to live, because I clearly lost all hunting skills.

Leon: Oh...So you don't plan on coming to America with me...

Simba: Leon...This is my home, This is where I grew up. And I'm not sure about you, but I can't leave it so easily.

Leon was at a loss of words. Simba was right, Africa was where he and Simba grew up, and Leon was just as easily going to leave Africa, and his brother behind. But he couldn't turn back now.

There was a long moment of silence until Simba spoke up.

Simba: {Still angry} Do you have Rezzurection downloaded?

Leon: Yep.

Simba: Uggh, Its called Moon, you can't just start me on the fucking moon?!

Simba realized that Leon was depressed. Even though this was all Leon's fault, Simba felt a little bad for him.  
Usually, When Simba makes an anger remark like that, Leon laughs...But now Leon was just saddened.

Simba: Ok...Dude, you are going to leave in three days...You might as well make the best of it.

Simba: Yo, How long you stay like that?!

Simba: HEY!

Leon: WHAT!

Simba: Finally! you fucking say something.

Leon:...I'm going for a walk.

Leon Left the house, Leaving Simba to sit there. Simba even stopped playing the game. He just sat there.

Simba: Sigh...What do I do?...

{A/N: CLIFFHANGER!...I'm outta things to say. :( Hope you enjoyed!}


	10. Goodbye pt2

Goodbye pt.2

A/N: Yes, This is the chapter where Leon leaves. :( but, don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon.

3 days later, outside.

Leon: Dont worry, I'll be back soon enough bro.

Simba: Yeah, right.

Leon: You think you can survive the wilderness?

Simba: Dude, I'm a lion. I'm supposed to but, What about the house?

Leon: Well, if you're not staying in this town, I'm selling it.

Simba: Oh...

There was a long silence between the two.

Simba broke the silence.

Simba: When will you be back again?

Leon: If I get accepted, 1 year.

Simba: Oh...

There was another long silence between the two. (I'm honestly stumped on how to create the rest of this chapter.)

Leon: Where are you gonna go?

Simba: Remember Timon and Pumbaa?

Leon: Uhh...

Simba: The Warthog and Meerkat, the ones we would often hang out with when we were younger?

Leon: Oh yeah!

Simba: They want me to live with them, they say they feel a little safer with me around.

Leon: Oh...Well...I think I better be going...

Simba: Yeah...You wouldn't want to miss your flight.

Leon and Simba hugged for what seemed like hours.

Leon: Love you, brother.

Simba: Love you too, brother.

They finally let go and Leon climbed into the truck.

Leon: You have my phone number, correct?

Simba: Yeah.

Leon: Alright. {Closes door and starts up truck.} Keep in touch!

Simba: You too!

Leon: Bye, {drives away}

Simba: Bye...Brother.


	11. Re-unite with old friend!

Re-unite

A/N: Hello guys who actually read this..Remember that I now have school to deal with and another story to deal with so don't expect a whole bunch of updates.  
And yes, so I don't repeat too much of the story, I'm going to skip to where Simba and Nala first meet and not the whole chase scene with Nala and Pumbaa.  
With that outta the way! Enjoy!

Simba: Nala...

Nala gets up and backs away

Simba: Is it really you?...

Nala: Who are you?

Simba: Its me...Simba...

Nala: Simba?...

Simba nods.

Nala and Simba's face start getting more excited.

Nala: WOAH!

Simba and Nala start playing with each other.

Nala: HOW DID YOU!...

Simba: HOW DID YOU!...

Nala: Where did you come from!?

Simba: This is cool! It's great to see ya!

Simba and Nala are still talking in fast speeches while Timon is still being confused.

Timon: HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!

Simba: Timon, this is Nala. She's my best friend!

Timon: Friend?!

Simba: Yeah. Hey Pumbaa! Come meet Nala! Come over here!

Pumbaa pulls his body out of the branch he was stuck in.

Pumbaa: Huh?

He walks over

Simba: Pumbaa, this is Nala, Nala, this is Pumbaa.

Pumbaa: It's nice to meet your aqantience.

Nala: The pleasure is all mine!

Timon: How you do...WOAH WOAH! TIME OUT! You know him...and he knows you...but she wants to eat him...and everybody's ok with this...DID I MISS SOMETHING!?

Simba: Timon, relax...

Nala: Wait till everyone knows you've been here all this time...and your mother...What will she think?

Simba: She doesn't have to know...No one needs to know.

Nala: Of course they do Simba! Every one thinks a hunter killed you!

Simba: They do?

Nala: Yeah...Scar told everyone about the accident in the gorge and how a hunter scavenged you and thought he killed him.

Simba: Oh...What else did he say?

Nala: What else Matters? You're alive!

Simba: Yeah...I guess your right.

Simba couldn't tell Nala that, he was the one that killed Mufasa.

He also couldn't tell her that he thought of Leon as a brother for all this time because then he would lose Nala, but if Leon comes home...What then?


	12. Heading home

**Returning without notice...**

A/N: I ran out of things to say...Enjoy!

Leon was at the weights section at boot camp. He had already bench-pressed 56.

Leon: 56...57...58...59...60.

Leon stopped at 60 and went to the punching bag, but Leon's drill Sargent stopped him in his tracks.

(Full Metal Jacket Sargent of course.)

Sgt. Hartman: Hey! You! Pretty boy, I see that they finally shaved all the shit off your head you call hair!

Leon: Yes, sir.

Sgt. Hartman: That's good...Now you don't look like a faggot!

Leon would've have been offended by that but, he wasn't for 2 reasons

1: It was SARGENT FUCKING HARTMAN!

2: Leon is a Bisexual who actually hits on both boys and girls...He and Simba even experimented before. ( They actually liked the sex, but it was too awkward. So they never spoke of it again. o.o)

Leon: Yes, sir.

Sgt. Hartman: You might be our best recruit here, but your still a piece of shit in real life, you understand?!

Leon: Yes, sir.

Leon always got pissed beyond belief whenever Sgt. Hartman said a word but, like all the others...He had to deal with it.

Sgt. Hartman: Alright, the reason I'm wasting my time talking to you is because I have a message from General Miller. He wants to talk to you for classified measures.

Leon: Yes, sir.

Sgt. Hartman: Got it? Now get the hell out of my sight and head to the General's Quarters!

Leon: Yes, sir.

Leon jogged to the General's Quarters and went inside.

Leon: Sir, you wanted to see me?

General Miller: Ahh, Kennedy...I am looking for you.

Leon: Might I ask what for, sir?

General Miller: I am ranking you up to a Specialist class 1!

Leon: What!

General Miller: Yep. Out of all the recruits here...You've shown the best effort and learning capabilities.

Leon: Wow, this is such an honor sir, thank you.

General Miller: Thank you for joining the Marines with good experience!

Leon was a hunter all his life so he knew how to be stealthy and use a rifle.

Leon: Yeah...I did have a little experience before I came here...My father worked in the Black Operation Force and taught me some military based training...We were also hunters.

Miller: Well, that definitely payed off! The Black Ops are the highest experienced military force in the USA.

Leon: So I've been told...

Miller: We are also going to ask...You have just completed boot camp...So would you like to stay in the Marines...

Leon: You mean...You want me to opt out?

Miller: No! We want you to stay, but if there is family that you have to take care of, we understand.

Leon: Well...I would like to see my brother, it has been a year and a couple of months...And I did promise him to come home after a year.

Miller: So, you would like to go home?

Leon:...Yeah...That sounds nice.

Miller: I will grab an opt out form to be honorably discharged.

Leon and Miller spent 2 hours filling out the form and other things than Leon spent the rest of his day, packing up, saying goodbye, and heading to the airport.

Leon: I can't to see the look on Simba's face.


	13. Coming Back

Coming back.

**A/N: Hello my good Peoples. Sorry I've been gone awhlie...School/Origins/Dempsey's Revenge/Lazy *-***  
**Plus, I have major Artist Block so I know very little about what to put in this chapter.**  
**But, I hope you all enjoy...ENJOY!**

Leon was in search of Simba around Timon and Pumbaa's lovely piece of nature, but couldn't find him.

Leon also tried to call Simba on the phone that he had, but Simba didn't pick up.

Leon: I'm wondering why he wont pick up his damn phone.

Leon looked throughout the whole land. Waterfall, Trees, Everything!

Leon: God these guys are starting to piss me off!

Leon tried to sit down and relax but a mysterious baboon swung from a branch and appeared in Leon's face and scared the crap out of him.

Rafiki: Hello the...

Before he could finish, Leon kicked him hard in the nose, causing his nose to bleed and to fall off the branch.

Rafiki got up and felt the blood gushing out of his nose.

Rafiki: OW! WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT FOR!?

Leon: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?

Rafiki pinched the bridge of his nose and responded.

Rafiki: If you must know...{Blow out of nose}...My name is Rafiki...Now, tell me your name stranger.

Leon: Its Leon, Leon Kennedy...Now, why are you here?

Rafiki: The question is...Whhhhhy are you here?

Leon: No, my question still stands.

Rafiki: {Sigh} I mean who are you looking for? -_-

Leon: My brother...

Rafiki: And that is...

Leon: Ever heard of a lion named Simba.

Rafiki got immediately surprised.

Rafiki: You know Simba?...

Leon: Surprising?

Rafiki: It's not a part of nature for a Human and a Lion to be friends!

Leon: So...Got a problem?

Rafiki: A little.

Everything was silent for a little while.

Leon: So you know where he is?

Rafiki: Haha!...Let me just say, The King...Has Returned.

Leon:...In english please.

Rafiki: You really don't have a clue, do you?

Leon: No! It's just your being fucking puzzle-filled and I don't need that! I want to make sure my brother is safe!

Rafiki: It means that Simba is taking his rightful place as king.

Leon: Finally! Thank you...Now where is he?

Rafiki: Do you know where Pride Rock is?

Leon: No.

Rafiki pointed north.

Rafiki: Past the horizon, you will meet your true destination.

Leon: You sound just like a GPS, you know that?

Rafiki: Whats a GPS?

Leon: Never Mind.

Leon was about to grab his bat and scattergun but Rafiki stopped him.

{Btw, yes. Leon is like Scout from Team Fortress 2, both personality and speed wise.}

Rafiki: Oh, and also...Simba's compainions; Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, are going after him as well.

Leon: Nala isn't hostile is she?

Rafiki: Maybe to you she is...So be careful.

Leon: Will do!

With that, Leon ran as fast as he could (Which is pretty fast since he is like scout) towards Simba.

**A/N: No AN tonight.**


	14. Returning to Pride Rock

**Returning to Pride Rock**

Leon was running as fast as he could towards Pride Rock.

Leon: {Thought} I hope he has a reason for being this far out...Probably to hunt for something.

Leon suddenly stopped running, he was 30 ft behind Simba and Nala Leon hid and listened in closely.

Nala: Its awful. Isn't it?

Simba: I didn't want to believe you.

Nala: What made you come back?

Simba: I finally got some sense knocked into me, and I got the bump to prove it. Besides, This is my home...If I don't fight for it, who will?

Nala: I will.

Simba: Its gonna be dangerous...

Nala: {Imitation} Ha! Danger! I laugh in the face of danger. Hahaha!

Timon: {Walking up behind Simba and Nala} I see nothing funny about this!

Simba: Timon...Pumbaa...What are you doing here?

Pumbaa: At your service, My leagee! {Bows}

Timon: {Walks next to Simba} Ugh...We're gonna fight your uncle for this?

Simba: Yes Timon, this is my home.

Timon: Hmm...Talk about your Picker-upper...Well Simba, if its important to you, we are with you til the end.

Simba smiled.

Leon came out of hiding.

Leon: And so am I!

Everybody turned around to see Leon standing there with him holding a scattergun on his shoulder of his Scout uniform and him throwing a baseball up in the air and catching it in the other hand.

(This is turning out to be more of Scout than Leon...Because the only thing of Leon's appearance that was the same was his face and his voice. Everything else is Scout.)

Simba: Leon...

Leon: {Jokingly} I'm glad you decided to answer you phone.

Simba: I...I left it at the waterfall.

Leon: I had to have some old baboon tell me where you guys were, I wanted to see you since I just got out of the Millitary...But it looks like I'm not done fighting yet!

Nala: Simba...Who is this?

Leon: I expected that question...Hell, I didn't recognize your ass at first at either.

Nala: I'm confused.

Leon: Let's see if this will jog your memory...I am Ezio Auditourie!

Nala: Oh! I remember you! You saved us from the hyenas before they took over the Pride Lands!

Leon: Yeah! The...Wait, what?

Nala: After Mufasa died and Simba was thought to be dead, Scar became king and Let the hyenas rule along with the lions.

Leon: Wait! THAT BASTERD IS STILL ALIVE!

Nala: Yeah...Why wouldn't he?

Leon: Because I literally sliced his chest open!

Nala: That's right. Rafiki stitched him up.

Leon: Rafiki? You mean that dumbass monkey!?

Nala: He's a Baboon, and he's not a dumbass! He is very wise.

Leon: Alright, lets not argue about this right now...Lets just kill this asshole and take back this targeted area!

Simba: Yeah...Lets do it.


	15. Update for both stories

Update for both stories

Hello there loyal readers. hfcuyrxcjhgcutcujtucfc!

Nah, but seriously, I am up to 1,900 views for my story! (SAXTON HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE!)  
1 I wanna thank you guys so much for supporting me, SOOOOOO MUCH LOVE!

I also wanna announce that after Dempsey's Revenge and Long Time Re-union are finished, I will be creating a MULTI CROSSOVER!  
With Call of Duty, Resident Evil, Kung Fu Panda, Lion King, and Team Fortress 2. So just look out for that!

I don't know what to do it about though...I'm thinkng about making it like a game of Blackjack or Mao, because I don't want to hurt my brain much.

Also another thing is that I have not been feeling well, and when I'm sick, My brain does not function well, ( Note when I was typing that sentence, I became Idle and didn't type for like 3 minutes straight.)

(IT HAPPENED AGAIN! DAMMIT!)

So I will try to create a chapter for both tomorrow but, today is not a good day

I still wanna thank you guys for sticking with me, it is an honor to create stories for you guys and get positive feedback.

If you want to, you can review my stories and PM me as well, (if you want to)

Thank you for taking the time out of your...time, to read this update, whether it be by Dempsey's Revenge or Long Time Re-union.

BYE BYE!


	16. I will not be here: Update

**Hello dear friends and possible fans!**

**I'm letting you guys know that...I will not be on Fanfiction for a long while (If you guys didn't know already.)**

**School is really starting to take up most of my days and I gotta move soon so, my stories will have to be put on hold indefinitely.**

**I don't know when I'll be back so i could be gone for 3 days, I could be gone for 3 months!**

**Whatever the time range is, I really love all of you guys and appreciate all the reviews I have gotten (Good or Bad)**

**I wanna give a big shout-out to my bestest friend on this site: M4dG4rl**

**She's been one of the main reasons I've stayed on this site. (Not that I don't care about anyone else but, it's just that we have a good friendship and has encouraged me through Reviews and PMs.)**

**I also wanna give a shout out to Goddess of Imaginary and A. for being such good supporters and leaving such good reviews!**

**Again, I don't know when I'll be back on, ( If I come back on very shortly, I will be embarrassed that I posted this to my stories.**

**Now I would really appreciate it if you guys looked after the stories to see the updates, but if not...then this is goodbye. D'=**

**Sorry if you expected a new chapter, I know you guys like these stories, but I don't have much time to create chapters anymore.**

**Anyway... This is an indefinite goodbye from Mr. Black Op. Thank you guys so much for your support and I hope to back on as soon as I can! =DDD!**

**~Mr. Black Op**


End file.
